Jealousy
by Chibineptune87
Summary: Erik has had enough of Charles always flirting with new mutant recruits. He decides to punish him and make him realise where he belongs. Erik/Charles


_Hello hello. Chibineptune here with a new koopaling...No...I mean...A new fanfiction couple! Erik/Charles from X-men: First Class._

_A movie that I fell in love with and I also fell in love with Erik/Charles even though they didn't show it in the movie, I could see it in my mind._

_I hope that you like this fanfiction because I intend to write more about these amazing and handsome guys!_

_PS: I am sorry to everyone who are following my Koopa high school fiction. I WILL continue it very soon so please be patient with me. I have been going through very hard times ( depression) and still dealing with it but I will continue it!_

_Now to the story. Rating: NC-17...of course._

**Jealousy**

Erik watched again as Charles flirted with yet another mutant recruit. She was giggling like a stupid school girl and he was laughing that stupid charming laugh of his, not even noticing Erik's glaring eyes.

" You, my darling, have the most amazing pink eyes I have ever seen...The only ones I have ever seen and absolutely incredible" Charles said with a purr in his voice.

The woman laughed softly " Well, being the mutant of love, I have to resemble that look and also...I think your friend over there is trying to glare a hole through your back"

Charles turned around and saw Erik glaring at them while bending a spoon with his hand as if it was butter. Charles cleared his throat and turned back to the woman.

" That there is Erik. He can control any kind of metal and he is very strong. We are best friends..." Charles couldn't even finish the sentence before the cutlery in front of them suddenly bent and twisted. Charles looked at this and sighed.

" _Erik, calm down. You're ruining all of our silverware" _Charles scolded Erik through their mind link.

" _I don't care about your stupid silverware. We're lovers, NOT best friends as you put it for your precious slut over there!"_ Erik screamed through his thoughts.

Charles cleared his throat _" Erik please, you are embarrassing yourself and do not call her a slut. She is a new recruit and we have to respect them and show them that they are welcome here and you are not giving her that impression"_

" _I don't care. I'm going for a walk...Oh and Charles...Don't forget to use a condom for protection" _Erik mocked and stood up as he walked out of the room with angry steps.

Charles sighed in distress and looked at the woman with shameful eyes " I am SO sorry for that. He can be kind of selfish sometimes but he has a heart of gold. He just have a hard time showing it especially towards new recruits"

The woman just smiled and said " The way I saw it dear Charles, that wasn't an angry act...That was jealousy...and I know when I see love and that was definately love. I am getting tired and I will retire to my room if you don't mind. Good night professor" she smiled a secret smile and exited the room leaving Charles alone with his thoughts.

Charles was walking to his room silently when his hand suddenly felt very heavy and it slammed against the wall trapping him and not allowing him to move further. He glanced at his watch and saw it being stuck to the wall.

" Well well well Charles. What a sight that is. How was your date with miss lovely? Did you fuck her?" Erik snarled as he revealed himself from the shadows.

Charles sighed " Erik, nothing happened. I was just showing her around. You have to understand that my friend"

Erik glared and pointed a finger in Charles' face " Do not call me your friend. We are much more than that! We're lovers. I guess you forgot that Charles...but let me tell you something Charles...You are mine and only mine" Erik closed the distance between them and kissed Charles harshly.

Charles felt very uncomfortable with the kiss. It was harsh and filled with anger instead of love. Charles used his other hand to push Erik away.

" I am not yours Erik. I am not some kind of thing that you can claim as your own. I am a human being and I have my own rights. Let me go, I wish to go to my room" Charles said sternly.

Erik chuckled evilly " You are coming with me dear Charles. You have to be...punished for making me mad"

Charles' eyes widened as Erik pulled him against his will to his room by dragging the watch with his powers. Charles tried to struggle but Erik was too strong and he didn't want to hurt Erik by stopping him with his mind powers.

Erik pushed him inside and locked the door after them. He took Charles into his arms and kissed him hard, forcing his tongue inside Charles mouth. Charles growled and bit Erik's tongue, Erik yelped and pulled away with a glare.

" How dare you bite me?"

" How dare you force me into this? What has gotten into you Erik?" Charles screamed. Erik glared and pushed him on the bed and immediately metal rods wrapped around his wrists, trapping him to the bed.

" What a sight Charles. Absolutely delicious, I will make you mine Charles" Erik bent down and kissed Charles more gently this time, slowly prying his lips open and letting his tongue play around with Charles' for a while. He slowly started to unbutton Charles shirt and while he did that he found two small pink nipples standing up.

" Look at that Charles...One might wonder if you truly hate this...Let me make you feel good" Erik bent down and started licking and sucking at the nipples, making them hard and shiny. He looked up and caught Charles' eyes with his own.

" Erik, I love you. Why are you doing this?" Charles gasped as Erik pinched his nipple in warning.

" I already told you...Punishment for making me mad and jealous" Erik started taking off Charles' pants as well as his underwear exposing Charles's beautiful body to his hungry eyes. Seeing a hard cock against a stomach was enough to make him feel aroused too.

" You are exquisite Charles...Amazing, I love you so much" he bent down and licked a long trail from the stomach to the tip of the wet cock. He put the wet tip in his mouth and sucked, bringing a deep moan from Charles' mouth. Slowly licking down the whole lenght until he reached the balls and taking one of them in his mouth while playing with the other in his hand.

Charles was moaning and writhing in pleasure, he spread his legs wider and almost begged for Erik to finish him off but he would never let Erik win this fight.

Erik looked at Charles with a smirk on his face " Enjoying yourself Charles...Tell me if you want more and I will give it to you...but...you will have to beg"

Charles growled " I will NEVER beg Erik. You will be doing the begging after this, I assure you...Ah God!" Charles yelped as Erik suddenly pushed his tongue inside his clenching hole.

Erik thrust his tongue in and out of Charles hole making it wet and slick. He withdrew it after a while and pushed in a finger to make Charles adjust to his much bigger cock.

" Erik...Stop this...I...I don't want it" Charles gasped and thrust his hips against Erik's hand.

" The way I see it, you need this Charles" Erik responded while adding another finger inside the clenching hole.

After a few moments, Erik deemed Charles ready and he opened the drawer beside the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube. He poured a generous amount in his hand and coated his cock with it throughly so he wouldn't hurt Charles while entering him.

He pressed the head against the opening but instead of pressing in, he started rubbing it up and down, teasing Charles into a frenzy.

" Beg for it Charles and I will give it to you or you'll just have to suffer" Erik whispered against Charles' ear.

Charles whimpered, feeling Erik's erection pressing against him but not pushing inside " Erik...I..."

" Yes Charles?"

" Please give it to me...I can't take it anymore. Fuck me so hard so that I can't think anymore!" Charles groaned and cried out when he felt Erik's cock enter him hard and reach places he hadn't even known of.

Erik was panting heavily " You...are amazing Charles...Exceptional" he started pushing in and out of Charles' tight heat.

Charles was moaning and loving the feeling of Erik's big cock inside him, pounding and thrusting. Everything suddenly turned white and a scream forced itself out of his mouth as Erik's erection pressed against his prostate.

Thrust after thrust kept pressing against his prostate, stimulating it too much for Charles to handle. He arched off the bed and came in heavy white spurts on his stomach, his whole body trembling in pleasure.

Erik growled when he felt Charles' hole clench tightly against his sensitive cock, he came hard inside his tight lover, filling him to the brim with his cum.

Charles gasped, feeling his lover cum inside him, filling him, claiming him, making him his.

Erik took a deep breath and pulled out softly, making Charles wince slightly feeling cum drip out of him.

Erik collapsed on the bed next to Charles. Charles cleared his throat and mentioned towards the metal rods wrapped around his wrists. Erik chuckled.

" I should keep you locked up so you won't run away"

" Erik, don't make me use my powers on you" Charles threatened.

Erik laughed and loosened up the metal and Charles' hands fell on the bed. Charles groaned and moved his hands to let the blood circulate in his hands again.

Erik wrapped his arms around Charles' body " I...I'm sorry for taking it this far Charles. Did you want this or did I force you?"

Charles looked deeply in Erik's eyes " I wanted this love, it was quite...groovy" he chuckled and Erik joined him.

" I love you Charles...Forgive me?"

" I love you too Erik...Absolutely forgiven, believe me but for now...let me sleep" Charles put his head on Erik's hard chest and closed his eyes.

Erik kissed the top of Charles' head and sighed " Go to sleep Charles and I will see you tomorrow" but Charles was already asleep.

Erik sighed, he had to control his emotions better and never hurt Charles again because Charles was his and only his and whoever who wanted to deny that...Erik would cut their head off.

**The End!**

_So that's that and I know...It's not very good but forgive me! I will try to make it better next time. Please read and review. I am waiting...make me happy!_

_I will try to continue koopa high school as fast as I can so be sure to check that out._

_Thank you for everything!_


End file.
